


Anniversary

by Sonamae



Category: Supernatural, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamae/pseuds/Sonamae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an Anniversary present from Cas, to Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

Dean thinks Erik is a little too possessive, but Castiel just gives him a look and tugs his shirt off with a bit too much force. "Stop that." Cas' voice is gruff around the edges and Dean can't help but smile.

"I've told you to stay out of my thoughts, Cas." Dean mutters as he pulls Castiel's jeans down. Erik shoots him a startled look and Charles laughs, tipsy off of whiskey and draped over Dean's back.

"Now Erik, that was rude," Charles slurs. Erik stops unbuttoning his slacks and walks over to them, running a hand through Charles' hair and tugging gently until his eyes close in bliss.

"It's nice to know I'm not the only mutant with a noisy telepath for a lover." none of them have the heart to tell Erik that's not actually the case. Dean just coughs and gets Castiel out of his clothes, then turns to start on Charles', but his wrist stops and jerks up by his watch. "I know we agreed to this, but I'll undress my own lover." Erik's voice is brisk and sharp and he waves a hand at Charles' shirt and pants. Dean laughs when he realizes it's all gold lined buttons and zipper, pins and clips. Those two have been doing this for a while.

"Dean." Castiel turns his head with a finger, leaning in to kiss his jaw. "You're not focused." Dean smirks and pulls Castiel closer.

"I know, and I should be." Dean leans in, lips sliding against Castiel's until a moan from behind them has them both breaking apart. Erik has Charles' back pressed against his chest, kissing and biting at a spot just below his ear. He looks ready to snap. "Go help him out." Dean guides Castiel to stand in front of the brunette, smirking when they both just stare at each other for a long moment and start grinning. Some shared mind thing or other has Castiel surging forward, mouth capturing Charles' and pushing their hips together. Erik's got a devilish smirk on and his hands are reaching for Castiel's hips, it draws Dean closer until he's pressed against his lovers back.

"I guess we're both a bit possessive." Erik whispers before biting at Charles' ear.

"Did you-" Dean is about to go off on Cas, but the angel pulls away to shake his head.

"Sorry, my friend, I told him." Charles pants, fingers looped with Castiel's. "I try not to keep anything from him." he turns his head and capture's Erik's mouth for a split second kiss, then turns back to Castiel. "Shall we?" Cas just nods, and Dean's left with that nagging confusion. But then Cas has his right leg hoisted up, resting on Charles' hip, and he gets it. The idea, the thought, all of it just floods his mind and leaves him with a sort of mental taste in his mouth. Like warm tea. "Sorry, we thought it over during supper." Charles mutters as he lifts his own right leg and lets it rest on Cas.

Dean reaches over, holding Charles under the knee to keep him steady while Erik does the same with Cas. Charles isn't Dean's concern, but when Erik uses one hand and just pushes his unslicked cock inside him, he hisses in sympathy. Castiel leans back, shaking his head and kissing Dean's jaw. "They came prepared, he's been ready." and then there is that stupid lopsided would be smile that makes Dean's heart throb. "So am I." and fuck angel mojo being stupidly useful.

"You sure, baby?" Dean can't help but ask him, even if Castiel is an angel and brought him back in time for some crazy anniversary present with two mutant sex gods, he still treats him like a human being. Cas likes that, being treated normally.

"I'm sure." Castiel leans forward again, a hand roaming through Charles' hair as he gasps when Erik starts thrusting and Cas starts kissing him again. There's lube in his hand all of a sudden and Dean realizes his angel is getting persistent. He pops the cap and lubes himself up, groaning as Castiel spreads his legs for Dean to push himself in. They've never fucked standing up before, (standing against a wall doesn't count) and it's a little disorienting at first, but when Dean and Erik catch each others pattern of thrusts they work with it.

The noises Castiel makes when his cock brushes against Charles' though, and the way they're both scrambling to pull each other into a deeper kiss, it's inciting. Castiel is tight and moaning like there's no tomorrow. He's trembling against Dean's chest with every rock of his hips, and Charles is broadcasting, possibly unknowingly, how much he's in love with Erik's cock. It's trippy, and otherworldly, but Dean likes it. He likes it because Cas knew he would, because Cas brought him to try this.

"Charles." Erik's voice is stretched thin, a low growl that makes even Dean's spine tremble. There's a wave of love from Charles, then a warm heat stroking his insides that Dean recognizes as Castiel's grace. He moans, he can't help it, his hips bucking faster, and Erik echoes it. Castiel must have reached out farther than he'd meant to because the moaning is catching and Charles' is coming and the backlash is like a chain reaction as the feeling hits them all with full force. Charles, Castiel, Erik, Dean.

Later, when they've all picked themselves up off the floor and gotten their showers, Dean's going to feel proud he outlasted Erik.

Except that when he realizes that Erik is actually Magento, he's going to scream like a girl in joy back in the future and kiss Castiel until he's blue in the face.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Shin for a PornAway.


End file.
